Spike's Valentines Day Admirer
by Spyro0w0
Summary: It is the day before Valentines Day and Spike is all ready to give a letter to Rarity but he receives a letter first from a Secret Admirer but who could it be from?  Can anyone predict who the admirer will be?
1. The letter

At a home inside a tree in a town called Ponyville. A young dragon snored loudly as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"Spike"

The young dragon didn't respond.

"Come on Spike, it is time to wake up"

"Few more minutes" The dragon whined as he started to awake and placed his pillow over his head.

"You don't really plan on staying in bed all day are you?" the voice telling him as it shook him.

"Fine, fine!" he snapped before removing the pillow off his face and yawn then meting face to face with his purple pony mentor/close friend/step mother Twilight Sparkle.

"Come on, we can't just let the day go to waste" she announced as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen with Spike slowly following behind.

"So what is on the agenda for today, Twilight?" Spike as he took out a bag of rubies from the cabinet, then sat on a chair near a small table across from Twilight.

"Well it is not what is happening today but I'm sure you are aware of what is happening tomorrow"

"Of course, it is going to be our first Valentines Day here at Ponyville and that is when Rarity is going to finally see the true me; the dragon of her dreams!" Spike spouted in excitement and eagerness as he posed; flexing his arms on the chair.

"I'm not quite sure if a dragon is what she usually dreams about" Twilight said with a smirk.

"That is because she doesn't know it yet" Spike retorted. Twilight only giggled and she rolled her eyes.

"Watch you will see, it will be the best day she will ever have and it all starts with the letter I made for her" He spoke before grabbing one of the rubies and chomped down on it.

"So you're going to give her the letter confessing your feelings for her?" Twilight asked.

"Well umm…no" Spiked nervously replied "The letter is just to ask to hang out tomorrow for Valentines Day and also I was going to let the mail ponies deliver it. But then when she accepts, I will show her and tell her everything!" he yelled once more but not as ecstatic as the first time.

"Well then one of the mail ponies should be here any-" Twilight was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Right on queue; I'm gonna go get my letter" Spike said as he put his bag of rubies on the table then quickly ran upstairs as Twilight watched him for a moment before going to answer the door.

"Mail for Twilight!" A big yellow walled eyed, light grey Pegasus cheered as Twilight opened the door while balancing a small pile of letters with her hoove.

"Thank you very much umm…what is your name?" Twilight said as noticing she never met this Pegasus before as her mailer but seen a few times in Ponyville as she levitated the mail from Derpy's hoove onto a nearby shelf. The Pegasus only looked at her questionably then spoke "Oh um mail, Hooves, Ditzy, Derpy, doo, Derpy Hooves" She said while giving a salute and a wide grin.

Twilight looked at he confused for a moment then replied "Well thanks again, Derpy. Oh and my assistant has a letter he wishes to deliver if it is ok with you"

"Oh!" Derpy responded as she quickly looked in her bag. At that moment Spike came back down stair and to the front door. "Sorry I took so long, I kind of misplaced my letter"

"Muffin?" Derpy yelled as she took a somehow freshly baked, perfect condition muffin from her mail bag and offered to Spike. "Hu? Um…sure and can you deliver this letter to Rarity" he replied a bit bewildered by the muffin but accepted it. Derpy took the letter and examined it for a moment before placing it in the bag and saluted once more "Problem of none!"

"Does that mean you will do it?" Spike asked. Derpy shaked her head up and down which made eyes seem to bounce around. "Must go, bye!" She yelled before flying off to her next destination.

"She is a bit odd" Spike mentioned as he took a bite out of his muffin and was delighted by the taste. "But her muffins are delicious, wherever she got them from or maybe made" he added while walking back to the kitchen.

Twilight levitated the letters as she went back into the kitchen as Spike followed her back as well. "True but she seem to be doing a good job as a mail pony, now lets see…bill, bill, letter from Pinkie about another party next week, and…a letter for you apparently" She said while putting down the other letters on the table and was only levitating Spike's letter.

"A letter for me? But who would send me a letter?" Spike questioned.

"I don't know. It doesn't have a name on it. It just says Spike" She told him as she moved the letter towards him.

Spike grabbed the letter and examined it and found what she said true; there was no address or anything, just his name in a finely written black ink.

"Open it, let's see what it says"

"Alright" he replied as he tore open the top of the letter and unfolded the slip of paper that was inside. He read aloud to contents of the letter. "Dear Spike. Meet me at Sugarcube Corner at 12pm tomorrow on Valentines Day. From your Secret Admirer" The words inside were also written in black ink and just as fine print as the outside of the letter was.

Spike paused for a moment then spoke "I got a secret admirer! b-but from who?"

"It's a secret admirer. Your not suppose to know who it is until tomorrow"

"Hmm…maybe it is from Rarity!" He said overjoyed.

"Why do you think it is from her?"

"Cause maybe she finally saw all the attention I gave her before. Also the letter is written so nice and there is only one Unicorn who has the elegance to do that!" he explained.

"If you say so" Twilight said.

"Well I'm going to find out right now! Umm…if that is alright, cause there is no chores to do right?" he asked.

"Well the place needs to be cleaned up but I think I can handle that myself for today. You can go and try and find out if Rarity did send you the letter"

"Thanks Twilight!" He said giving her a quick hug before storming out of the house. "I will be back later!"


	2. Not as Planned

"What to say?" Spike said to himself as he watched Rarity from outside the window of her store, Carousel Boutique.

"Should I be direct or just ease into it while we are talking?" He continued to question himself nervously.

"But what if she has cookies?"

"Gah!" Spiked yelp and jumped in surprise to see Pinkie Pie standing right next to him. "Pinkie! Where did you come from?"

"From Sugarcube Corner" She replied back with a giggle.

"That is not exactly what I meant…" He said quickly calming back down.

"Oh, I saw you standing out here. So I decided to come by and say hello. Also I was wondering what you were up too"

"Well…I was-"

"If I'm not interrupting anything important may I ask, what may be going on out here?"

Both Pinkie and Spike turned to see Rarity was standing at the door looking at them questionably.

"Uhh…" Spike quickly tried to gather his thoughts.

"I was just out here talking to Spike" Pinkie replied.

"Sorry if the commotion was bothering you, Rarity. I just needed to talk to you today" Spike explained.

"I do have some time to talk but not to long ok, deary" Rarity spoke before returning back into the store.

"Sure" Spiked replied as he entered the store with Pinkie following.

"So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, this morning I got a letter from…someone but I don't know who it was from. So I was kind of thinking maybe…it was you who sent it" He explained while holding out the letter. Rarity levitated the letter closer to her.

"Oh! Can I see it too?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure" Spike replied with a shrug.

Pinkie stood next to Rarity as they both read the letter. Rarity seem to have a concentrated look while pinkie had her usual wide grin.

"Well I'm sorry to say I didn't wrote this letter to you Spike thou the hand writing is similar to mines but not exact. Also I usually use a deep purple ink similar to my mane" Rarity explained as she placed the letter back into Spike's hands then levitated a pen and paper; quickly and swiftly writing her name down and showed it to him. As she said it was in a deep purple ink, with many loops and curves that to Spike made it hard to read; the letters were connected and closer together then that of the writing from the letter he received.

"Oh, I see…" Spike said a bit doleful, in hopes that she really did wrote it.

"Also on the matter I did receive your letter not to long ago"

"R-really" His heart started to speed up once again.

"But I am afraid I am going to have to decline on a day out tomorrow I already have something schedule"

At that moment it felt like his heart shattered as he asked "Ok…but why? Is it because someone else already asked you out for tomorrow?"

"Yes; Colts have asked me out for tomorrow"

Spike could only stare in disbelief of what he was hearing. The mare of his dream could already be taken without him even getting chance to say how he feels or really brave enough to tell her. He seem to just freeze in place until he snapped back into reality when Rarity began to talk once more.

"But that is not why I'm busy tomorrow. I have a dress order that I must simply get done and it will take up far to much time today and tomorrow that I wouldn't be able to keep up a met with anyone"

"Oh" Spike spoke, relieved it was not bad as of what he thought.

"So, since Rarity wasn't the one who sent you the letter Spike then there must be someone else around who has been having their eye on you" Pinkie addressed.

Spike blushed slightly "But I have no idea who in Ponyville it could be….wait, in Ponyville. Pinkie you know everyone in Ponyville right?"

"Of course, I know every Mare, Colt, Filly, Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth Pony that lives here" She proudly announced in her giddy voice.

"Then would you might have a good idea of who could have sent me the letter?" He asked while showing her the letter once more.

Pinkie took another look at the letter trying to find anything that could give an identity. "While I do know everyone, I'm not sure of who this could be from. In a normal letter everyone would either put their name or cutie mark at the beginning or end of the letter, but this is a secret admirer letter. There is nothing here besides a date, neat hand writing, and black ink"

"Oh"

Pinkie pie then thought for a moment before striking an idea and hopping up and down. "Well it has to be someone you know at least right? Maybe it was Applebloom"

"A-Applebloom? Why would it be her?"

"Well you have fun with her and her friends at times, so maybe she got a crush on you or one of her friends could have wrote it too"

Spike mourn the thought of the possibility. "Well I guess it is worth finding out. Thanks for the help, Pinkie and thanks for your time, Rarity"

"Anytime!" Pinkie replied.

"It is no problem, deary. Also if I may mention if I wasn't to be so busy tomorrow with my order, I would have enjoy a day out with a friend than a day out with a strange colt I never talk to before, for Valentines Day" She said while a smile.

Spike's eyes seem to light up, as a wide grin appeared on his face. "Thanks Rarity"

"Not a problem, darling"

He then turned and walked out of her store. Not everything went as planned but it did end on a good note. He continued to make his way to his next destination, Sweet Apple Acres. 


	3. The Cutie Mark Crusaders Mystery Solvers

Spike continued to make his way past Ponyville and soon was upon Sweet Apple Acres; where apple trees stretched across the land as far as he could see.

He took a quick scan of the area and found Applejack sitting by the barn door while munching on an apple. As he approached her, she looked up and swallowed the bits of apples in her mouth and greeted him. "Howdy, Spike"

"Hey, Applejack"

"You don't usually come here alone, what brings you to Sweet Apple Acres?" She asked.

"Well, I came here looking for Applebloom"

"Applebloom? What you be lookin for my little sis fer?"

"It is because of this letter I got today. I'm not sure who sent it but I want to try and find out. I already asked Rarity if it was her and Pinkie doesn't really know anyone who it can be, besides the assumption of maybe, Applebloom" He explained while showing her the letter. Applejack took a quick look at the letter and giggled.

"Well I wouldn't know if she did wrote it but I'm sure you will find out your answer soon enough. She and her friends are in that tree house, just off yonder" Applejack said while point with her hoove to a house in a tree not to far away.

"Thanks, Applejack. I'll cya later"

"Not a problem" She replied as she watched him walked towards the tree house while taking a final bite out of her apple before getting up to get back to work.

Spike soon made it to the tree house and stood just outside. He didn't hear anyone around or inside but decided to call out anyways. "Applebloom!" No response. Scootaloo? Still no response. "Sweetie Belle?" After the third attempted he scratched his head and figured they must have run off somewhere.

Just as he took a step he could hear screaming from a distance and approaching quickly. He looked around but didn't see anyone, until he quickly figured where the voices where coming from and looked up just in time to see 3 fillies falling and crashing down into him.

Both him and the 3 fillies groaned in pained and dazed by the crash.

"Scootaloo, next time less speed when tree are around" Applebloom suggested.

"Right" Scootaloo agreed.

"At least the landing was soft" Sweetie Belle said.

"Wld you mehn gehin off!" Spike yelled but muffled but being pined on the ground. The 3 fillies let out a yelp as they quickly got off of Spike.

"Sorry, Spike. We didn't know we noticed we landed on you" Sweetie Belle apologized.

"It is alright" Spike replied while standing up and rubbing his back while dusting himself off. "What were all of you doing?"

"A bit of a crash accident caused by me, sorry" Scootaloo briefly explained.

"Alright, anyways I'm glad you showed up though not in that particular way. Either way, I need to talk to you"

"Me?" Scootaloo pointed at herself.

"All of you" Spike stated.

"What you need to see us for?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, it is about this letter I received. I have been trying to find out who could have sent it. No one I asked so far knows, so now it has leaded me to possibility you three" Spike showed them the letter. They all examined the letter and then gave their replies.

"Well, I didn't write it" Sweetie Belle replied first.

"Me neither" Scootaloo added.

"Same goes for me" Applebloom finished.

"Well it was worth finding out" Spike mumbled to himself.

"Wait a moment. I saw you writing something down yesterday, Applebloom" Scootaloo addressed.

"T-that wasn't what I was writing about though. I was writing ideas of ways to get our cutie marks" Applebloom quickly retorted.

"If you say so" Scootaloo sarcastically replied.

"I know so! Maybe it was you who sent the letter and you just trying to blame it on me to hide your secret" Applebloom accused.

"W-what! No way! I can't even write that neat!"

"Maybe Sweetie Belle helped you" Applebloom continued.

"I did no such thing" Belle quickly defended herself.

"No, I didn't but it more possible she could have wrote it. Her penmanship is the best out of all of us" Scootaloo said.

"Though it is, I did not write it!"

Spike just awkwardly watched the fillies argue among themselves of which one may be the secret crush until it became too much and felt it needed to stop. "No more!"

The fillies stopped their arguing and looked at Spike with their full attention.

"Listen, I don't know who wrote it but I will believe none of you did. Ok. There is no reason to really be arguing over this"

The fillies looked at each other with a slight blush feeling embarrassed as they all agreed with Spike.

"Now then, I'm going to try and look somewhere else alright. So I will cya later" Spike said as he started to walk back to the ranch.

Both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said their 'byes' but Applebloom stood silent for a moment deep in though until a smile came across her face with a strike of an idea. "Spike, wait!" she called out while running towards him.

Spike turned to see Applebloom running up to him with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo not to far behind with a confused look. "I just got an idea, that maybe we could help you Spike find the mysterious writer of your letter!" she announced to them all.

"Why would we do that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Cause maybe mystery solving might be our cuties marks"

"Oh I see, so maybe if we help Spike we might be also helping ourselves in getting our cutie marks!" Scootaloo said.

"Well, it is worth a shot" Sweetie Belle added.

"Uh…well, I guess I could use some help" Spike said a bit nervous having them help but decided it is better than working alone with no leads.

"Then it is settled! Cutie Mark Crusaders, to Ponyville!" Applebloom cried as they ran towards Ponyville with Spike following right behind them.

They soon made their way into Ponyville and could see many of the residences talking, playing, working, etc.

"Spike do you mind if we hold onto the letter" Applebloom asked.

"I guess not" He said while holding out the letter. Applebloom took the letter with her teeth and passed to Sweetie Belle to hold. She then marched up to the first random pony that didn't seem busy and yelled "Hey, Miss!"

The deep pink Mare, with a grape and strawberry cutie mark startled by Applebloom jumped and turned with fright as she said "My Celestia, not again!"

"Did you or someone you know send this letter?" Applebloom turned and pointed at the letter Sweetie Belle held but as she turned back to the mare she was already running away. "Wait! Come back!" Applebloom yelled as she chased after the mare with her friends joining in on the chase as well.

Spike just watched the whole scene with a sighed and hand on his forehead as he mumbled "This may not have been a bright idea…"


	4. Derpin the Mail

Time passes in Ponyville, the sun begins it decent as the day grows closer to night. Most of the residents of the town had already retired to their homes for the day leaving the streets mostly clear and only few stores still open.

"I think we may have to call it a day" Applebloom sheepishly spoke.

"Yea, it's getting late" Sweetie Belle added.

"And we hardly had anything to eat at all since we been busy most of today" Scootaloo finished.

"Then you three can go home then. It has been a long day and you helped me plenty" Spike said while remembering their experience in Ponyville today. Though they had good intension in helping him, their enthusiasm had caused them to scare or annoy the majority of ponies they came in contact with.

"Alright, Spike. Sorry we couldn't find the one who sent you the letter" Applebloom replied.

"Guess mystery solving, isn't our special talent either" Sweetie Belle added.

"Don't worry about it. No one said solving a mystery from the mail was-" Spike stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes widen. His mind began racing as he came to a realization; he has been going about this all wrong. Instead of talking to his friends to find his answer, he should have went to the pony who made the transaction; the mail pony who delivered the letter.

"Spike?" Scootaloo spoke to get his attention.

"Hu?" Spike blurted out, as he turned his attention back on the fillies.

"You froze up for a moment"

"Sorry, something just came to my mind. I think I just figured out how to solve this, I can handle the rest of this on my own" He said while giving a confident smile.

"Alright. Good luck, Spike" Applebloom said.

"Cya, Spike" Sweetie Belle added.

"Bye, Spike" Scootaloo finished.

"Thanks, goodbye" Spike said as he waved at them while running off towards the Post Office, which wasn't too far away. After a few minutes of walking he could see the building in sight and enters. Inside he could see a huge desk in front of him with a light brown colt; with a tan mane and a black baseball cap on his head, sitting in a chair. He seem to have been reading a magazine until Spike came in; grabbing his attention.

"You're a new face in here but I believe I heard others talked about a baby dragon in Ponyville before. Spike, am I right?" His voice was stern and slightly intimidating as he looked down at Spike from the large desk.

"Yea, that's right but I'm not a baby" Spike pointed out.

The colt gave a small chuckle before continuing. "Nice to meet you, 'Mr. Spike'. My name is Pete, caretaker of this establishment and control all the mail that goes though Ponyville; making sure they going to the right pony and places. I'm assuming you have some business here so; how may I help you today?"

"I'm here to find a certain mail pony that delivered mail to my home today. She is dull blueish grey, with a yellow mane, and yellow googly eyes"

"Ms. Derpy Hooves you mean. What happened that you need to speak with her?"

"I received a letter but it was from a secret admirer so I been going around town all day to try and find out who it was but with no results. That is until I finally got the idea that I should talk to her. She is the one who gave me the mail so whoever sent the letter must have been in direct contact with Derpy."

"I see. In any case, I will let you know where she lives since she is not here and I apologize for all the trouble she has caused. We don't send out letters or packages to anyone in Ponyville without some form of address or way of identification unless it was of great importance."

"Oh… it was not much trouble though. She is not going to lose her job or anything because I told you about all of this, is she?" Spike asked concerned.

"No, I will let it slide this time but please do let her know to reframe from sending anonymous letters in the future. She lives in a house just on the outskirts of Ponyville in the northwest."

"Northwest?" Spike questioned.

"Just head towards the Mayor's House from here and continue going in that direction" Pete explained.

"Alright, thanks and I will let her know" Spike said as he made his way towards the door.

"Goodbye and have a pleasant evening"

"Bye" Spike replied just before exiting though the door and head towards what would hopefully be his final destination. It was a bit of the walk as the sun was now just heading past the trees and hills in its decent, casting long shadows over the town.

After crossing Ponyville, Spike could see what he suppose was Derpy's House. It was a small house; only one story high but assuming she lived alone it was more than enough room. There was a small flower garden just on the right side of the front of it and a fence surrounding the premises. Spike made his way past the fence, walked up to her front door, and knocked.

It was only a few moments before Spike could hear noises from inside the house of someone approaching the door. The door swung open revealing, Derpy with a smile and her still bright yellow wall eyes. Her face soon turns from a smile into confusion when she notices Spike. "Spike? What here are you for?"

Spike quickly pieced together her sentence and responded. "I came here to ask you something about the mail today"

"Oh, letter got sent no problems!" She said cheerfully.

"I meant the mail you delivered to my house. The letter I got from a secret admirer"

"O-oh umm…" She said stumbling to make a sentence and unable to focus on spike face to face.

"So you do know, don't you?" He questioned, grinning.

"I know nothing!" She blurted out, now hiding slightly behind her door.

"Please just tell me who it was, I been trying to find out all day. I went to all of my friends who could have been possibly the one but with no answers. So the only one who could tell me is you, since you gave me the letter. So whoever wrote it must have asked you to send it"

"No…"

"No?"

"No, I can't tell!"

Spike sighs and asked "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because…scared" She said the a low tone, barely hearable as she stared down the floor.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Spike tried to continue on but didn't receive any response. Seeing her not moving or talk, Spike piece together what could she be scared about. "Oh, I think I may know"

Derpy looked back at him with a worried looked.

"Since whoever asked you to send the letter as a secret admirer then whoever she is must have had trust in you to not tell anyone especially me and you don't want to lose her trust as a friend.-" Derpy continued listening to Spike, her expression seem to have went blank. "If that is the case then I won't press on it anymore. It's not worth finding out who sent it if it's going to hurt you in any way" Spike speech and gave a sincere smile.

Derpy just continued to stare blankly at him for a moment before a smile came over her face as she came out from behind the door and gave him a quick hug as she yelled "Thank you!"

Spike wasn't expecting the hug but accepted it, feeling he has done the right thing.

She let go off Spike and open the door wide "Want muffins, inside?"

"You mean you have muffins inside your house?"

Derpy nodded "Yes, made myself"

"Sure" Spike complied as Derpy lead the way into her house with Spike following.

Time passes and the sun completely set over the horizon making room for the moon to dimly shine in the night sky and ground below. Spike opens the door into his home to see the place lit up only by a dim light, coming from upstairs and he could hear a voice calling his name.

"Spike, that you?"

He quickly recognize the voice as he replied while heading up the stairs "Yes, Twilight. I'm back" He answered sheepishly.

"It seem you have had quite a long day" She said turning for a moment to see looking exhausted but staying concentrated in writing something down from a book she was reading.

"Yea, I went-" He paused for a moment to yawn. "-all over Ponyville"

"You will have to tell me about it tomorrow morning but for now I think you will want to rest rather than-" she paused hearing snoring from behind her. She stopped her writing and turned to see Spike had already fallen asleep on the floor. She smiled as she slowly levitated him into his bed and tucked him in. "Good night, number one Assistant"

**(The cards are all on the table as the story reaches it's end. I hope I was subtle enough that the ending will still be a surprise, I gave a few hints but also did some misleading as well. Where and when I did those though, I'm sure you all will decide the truths and false on your own. One person who message me did get a correct guess, but I won't say who and never told'em that they were right. Anyways, look forward to the ending coming sometime this week)**


	5. The Secret Revealed

**(Well it is finally here, the last chapter. Sorry for such the long wait, I been busy with other stuff that had pulled me away from doing this. Oh and here a small poll of the guesses people made. I was surprised by some and even started thinking maybe I should change who would be the one in the end but stuck with my original. I would mind seeing Spike coupled with any and all of them thou, he is one of my top 5 favorite characters.**

**Dinky Doo - 4**

**One of the CMC - 3**

**Derpy Hooves - 3**

**Twilight Sparkle - 3**

**Luna - 2**

**Zacora - 1**

**Celesita - 1**

**fluttershy - 1**

**Pinkie Pie - 1**

**Rainbow Dash - 1**

**Now then, without any more delay, the final chapter)**

Spike groaned as he began to stir from his sleep. He could feel the sun's rays beaming on his face as he turned away from it. Still feeling tired; he wanted to quickly fall back to sleep but his eyes quickly snapped open as he remember about the special meet he had to be on time for today.

"Oh, no!" He said while gazing out the window; the sun seem to be high up in the sky. "I'm late! I gotta-" He yelled trying to get out of his bed until he found himself unable to move.

"Easy, Spike. Your not late" Twilight announced while stopping him with her magic.

"Oh" He replied as Twilight let him gain control once again.

"You still have time; 1 hour and 14 minutes to be exact"

"Alright but why did you let me sleep so late?"

"You seem very tired from yesterday and going to be doing a lot today, so I figured you needed as much rest as possible. I would have woken you soon though if it came close to about 40 minutes left."

A small grin grew on his face as he replied. "Thanks, Twi"

"Since your awake now, I would love to hear everything that happen yesterday"

Spike sat up on his bed "Well, I really didn't find out who it was. I tried asking Rarity but she said she has to fill an order that has to be done today. Pinkie Pie happen to be there as well and she pointed me towards Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie but they all said it wasn't them. They tried pinning it on each other but I don't believe it was any of them. Lastly I went to see the mail pony that came by yesterday, Derpy. I tried to get her to tell me but she wouldn't budge saying she was scared. I figure she must have been scared of losing the trust of her friend and decided to end it there; so not to get in between their friendship"

"It seem you did a lot of digging around yesterday and I'm proud for what you did for Derpy in the end"

"It's was nothing" Spike shrugged off with a smile.

"Well, you will find out soon enough" Twilight mentioned as looked over at the clock. "You should probably start heading to Sugarcube Corner. Best to be their early than arrive just barely on time or more likely late"

"Alright, Twi. I will let you know who it is when I come home." Spike said while getting up and stretching. Then quickly darted down the stairs and out the door.

"Have a good time, try not to come home late again!" She called out to him from the window.

"I will try" He yelled back as he continue to head to his destination. After a short walk he was in front of the door of Sugarcube Corner. He looked at the letter one last time reading it 'Meet me at Sugarcube Corner at 12pm tomorrow on Valentines Day'. He gazed out behind him to see the Ponyville Clock tower; it was about 5 minutes to 12. He wonder if his admirer was already waiting inside as he finally decided to take a deep breath and enter, making the door make a small jingle upon opening it. A quick scan of the area told him that the store was oddly empty; neither Mr. nor Mrs. Cake was at the desk but he did heard a voice calling from the next room.

"Hello?"

Spike walked into the next room. "Pinkie?"

"Hey Spike! You're here just on time!" She yelled with a wide smile. She seem to be making an odd large sub sandwich with hay, hot sauce, whip cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles.

"On time? But do you mean…you're my admirer?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm just watching the store for Mr. and Mrs. Cake till they come back"

"Oh, then what did you mean I was on time?"

"Your on time to help me eat this delicious sub, I put all of my favorite things in it!" She spoke while closing the sub mashing everything inside together.

Spike looked at the sub one more time, it looked like a mess with the different syrups and sauces coming out from the sides "Isn't that a bit too much for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? This is my lunch"

"But it's still so early…"

"Exactly, a perfect time for an early lunch" She said while stuff the entire sub in her mouth and swallowing it whole. Spike just look at her dumbfounded.

"Well, I have to go to the back and check on the inventory for Mr. and Mrs. Cake. I will be back in awhile."

"Alright, Pinkie" Spike said as Pinkie hopped out of the room and towards a door behind the counter.

Spike sat at the table where Pinkie was and looked at the mess of bottles, syrups, and sauces laid out. "How does her stomach handle all of this?"

Just as he finish speaking the Clock Tower began to ring at the same time the door jingled as someone else enters the store. He could hear footsteps as the visitor revealed herself from around the corner of the wall.

"Derpy?"

Derpy looked at Spike, she seem nervous as she tried to speak. "Hi…Spike"

"What you doing here? To lend support to your friend when she comes?"

"N-no" She stuttered.

"No?"

"Spike, I'm here for you"

"For me…so then you have been the admirer this whole time!" Spike yelled in shock. Derpy simply nodded with a weak smile.

Neither one said anything for moment until Derpy decided to make the first move and started speaking. "It started some time ago, I have seen you with friends but too shy to speak with everyone around because I know you have same kind feeling for Rare. Until today, I decided to tell feelings on V day…despite all that, I wanted to at least try and be noticed than staying in dark. So…"

Spike stood stunned for a moment as he let everything she said sink in. An uncomfortable silence grew over them as Derpy became less confident about going through with the whole situation with each passing moment.

"I'm sorry" She said while taking a step back as if to leave.

"Wait" Spike quickly called out to her; stopping Derpy in her tracks and focused on him.

"Though I can't say I can return the feelings-"

Derpy cringes.

"-there is always a chance for that to change, if I get to you know you. So, Derpy…will you like to be my Valentines?"

Derpy expression changes quickly upon Spike finishing as she hugs him and yelps "Yes!"

Spike returned the smile as he hugged her back.

"So, would you like to get something to eat to start things off?" Spike asked.

"Alright" Derpy replied as they both stopped hugging and exit from Sugarcube Corner.

The day went without a hitch first, eating at a restaurant, then going to the theater to watch a movie, and showing each other their favorite shop and spots in the town all while getting to know each other throughout the course of the day. As the day came to a close Derpy decided to take Spike to a secluded spot atop of a cliff near her house. They sat at the base of a tree while the sun began it decent over the hills. They could view all of Ponyville being covered in the orange hue of the falling sun.

"Today was a really good time" Derpy spoke while keeping her gaze on the sunset.

"Yeah, I had a good time as well" Spike added.

Silence grew over them for a moment until Derpy spoke once more. "Spike"

"Hm?"

"After how today went…what you think of me now?"

Spike was hesitant to speak due to nervousness but he quickly musters up the courage and answered. "Well, after all the fun we had today I can say I definitely like you a lot more. You're fun to be with, always interesting to talk to, and everything just seems easy going; like we don't need to force anything to have a good time."

Derpy blushed at the statement as she replied. "Thanks"

Time passes as the sun eventually set over the horizon. Derpy helped Spike decent from the cliff by flying back down to the ground; in front of her house.

"Thanks, Derpy"

"It was problem of none. Oh, can you wait here for a moment? I have something for you inside" She asked while opening her door.

"Sure"

"Be back in moment" She said before disappearing behind her door but leaving it slightly open. Spike could see through the crack of the door of her returning while carrying something on a plate with her teeth.

"Here" She manages to say while opening the door and brought the plate down to his level. Spike quickly examined the plate and noticed it was a small cake made especially for him; it had vanilla frosting with gems of all colors sticking out in a pattern from the side and a big emerald sticking out from atop of the cake.

"Wow, this look delicious! Thanks, Derpy." He said while still admiring the cake and took a small taste of the frosting.

"And… there is one more thing"

"Huu…." Spike try to speak but it fazed out as Derpy gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was only for a moment but to him it seemed as if time was standing still. Her eyes were closed the whole time while Spike has his still open cause by the state of shock. She backed her head slowly as her eye flutter open, while Spike seem to be frozen despite his scales she could see he was blushing and had no doubt she was blushing wildly as well..

"So…I will…see you tomorrow?" She asked nervously.

"Y-yea…" Spike said slowly starting to come back into reality.

"Alright, goodnight" She said while reentering her home and slowly closing the door.

He stood in front of her door for a moment before a wide grin appear on his face as he finally starting moving away from house and towards home.

After a walk across town, Spike finally came upon the door to his home and opened the door.

"Spike?" Twilight spoke as she turned he head from her wall of books to see just the dragon she was expecting at the door.

"Yup, I'm back" He said while entering and kicking the door close.

"I'm assuming you got that cake from your secret admirer" Twilight said as she got closed and examined the cake.

"Yea" Spike replied with a smile.

"So, tell me who was it, I been waiting all day for you to come back to tell me"

"It was, Derpy"

"Derpy? The same mail pony who came to our house and gave us the letter!" Twilight asked, surprised by the reveal.

"Yea, the same one. We went all around Ponyville today; lunch, movie, strolled around town. I got to know her a lot better"

"Sound like you had a good time. So then, what are your feelings for her?"

"Hmm…well let's just say Rarity now has a great competitor in my heart for number 1 now"

**(I'm not truly 100% happy with the last chapter, I felt I should have put more but I really couldn't think of anything else to put in what happen during the day besides typical stuff. Anyways glad it is done now and thanks for reading. I will be making another story soon. It will be starting everyone from the main cast but mostly focusing on Spike (duh), Twilight, Trixie, and one other pony that I won't reveal yet)**


End file.
